darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Suns Episode 10
Recap 8th Rova, 317 AG (continued) The party are in a hanger on the Drift Rock, trying to find a way off since their shuttle, "The Hippocampus", flew away from the Drift Rock and back to Absalom Station, leaving them behind. They are joined by android Clara-247, who had previously been trying to kill them. There is a ship in the hangar, "the Sunrise Maiden". Riggs is attacked by a strange creature that phased from the ceiling. Riggs back up into previous room. Gentoo uses her life science knowledge to know it is a Garaggakal, a creatures from the Drift that can phase though matter and is weak to electricity. Daevae casts electricity magic at the Garaggakal. The Garaggakal communicates telepathically and complains of the injury, and insists it will eat everyone. The Garaggakal bites into Riggs and drains him to unconsciousness, but his resolve stabalises him. The party fire on the Garaggakal, making it pull pack. The Garaggakal uses it's Leech Life ability by expelling a load on leeches on Daevae. It leeches Carmen, draining her unconcious, but she uses resolve to stabalise. The Garaggakal heals more and more each time it drains. Gentoo uses a health potion on Carmen to bring her back up. The Garaggakal drains Clara-247 to death. The party fire on the Garaggakal, with Io taking the last shot, finally killing the creature. Gentoo revives Riggs with a magical serum, who is now out of resolve. Gentoo patches up Daevae and Carmen. Carmen makes sure everyone thanks Io. The party then send Io over towards the ship, "the Sunrise Maiden", to see if it is safe, and it is abandoned. The party are still suspicious, so take a long rest in a corridor of the asteroid. Gentoo manages to cure Carmen of her infection as they rest. Carmen is overjoyed and kisses and dances with Gentoo in celebration. 9th Rova, 317 AG Gentoo checks up on everyone with medicine. Gentoo and Carmen Damaged Security Robot, but Daeve and Riggs convince them to leave the robot alone, saying they can come back for it later. The party then head over to the Sunrise Maiden. Carmen knows the Sunrise Maiden went missing 75 years ago in Drift in 242 ag. The ship is a high class ship with individual rooms and cabins. The ship has power still. Riggs finds the food in the kitchen has expired a long time ago. They head to the bridge and a recording of the late captain, Moriko Nash, plays on a hologram. In the recording, Moriko identifies herself as the captain of the independent starship Sunrise Maiden, and briefly relates her discovery of a strange asteroid in the Drift. She landed her ship in a cavern on the asteroid and began exploring other chambers inside it, but she was attacked by a terrifying monster that seemed to consume life energy and could walk through walls. Wounded and unable to escape the monster, Moriko managed to modify her armor’s force field to extend in a bubble around her, as the monster seemed unable to pass through the force field. Nevertheless, Moriko realized her force field would eventually run out of power, and the monster would finally be able to reach her. She ends the recording with the following. :“I think I’ve come to terms with it. I won’t survive, but at least I’ve explored strange worlds and seen wonders I would never have dreamed of as a child. I guess everything comes to an end eventually. I’ve always been the master of my own fate, and I’m not going to change now.” Captain Nash holds up a pistol. “When my force field goes down, I’ll fight. But I’m saving my last charge for myself. My life, my death." :"This is my last will and testament. To whoever finds this recording, I leave the Sunrise Maiden to you. It’s a good ship, and no matter where I’ve gone, it’s always brought me home... until now. If you treat it right, it’ll do the same for you. Leave my body where you found it—we came from the stars, and to the stars I’ll return—but the Maiden deserves to keep flying." Nash takes a deep breath and ends the recording. The party take custoy of the Sunrise Maiden. The party discuss what to do next. They want to get back "The Hippocampus" from Tee-Hee Kaboom to return it back to Absalom Station, or to keep it themselves. Carmen pilots the Sunrise Maiden out of the hanger. Once they are outside the hanger their communicators are now working. The detect the "The Hippocampus" pulling into Absalom Station. The party level up to level 3. Category:Dead Suns Episodes